Blood Clot
by Ube
Summary: She was such a nuisance. He was such a monster. Zero/Yuki WIP


Thank You for the Venom

* * *

---

--

-

The cold air pierced through his sleeping garments as he leaned against the cell wall, but he didn't mind it. He was used to the feeling, ever since the day that left him isolated from the rest of the human population. The day of his childhood that left him in one way dead, and in another cruelly inhumane way, alive.

(Was he not still human? Could he even be called that?)

Was it really living?

These days, he felt...well, he didn't know what he felt. He did know that he sort of missed his life when he didn't get bitten, when he had the responsibilities of caring for his younger twin brother, when he didn't have to dwell on the thought of slowly falling into the dark void of insanity.

Though now he didn't have to worry about the prison of insanity, since he was now confined in the Council's prison to protect those around him from himself.

Not that he distinctly cared for anyone, really. They were all nuisances, praising the seemingly god-like night class, poking their noses where they didn't belong. It wasn't like they knew about their secret. The secret that he now shared with those monsters.

Because even the godly creatures of the night class have skeletons in their closets. (Especially that Kuran bastard.)

On the subject of monsters, he was now lumped with those...demons. He narrowed his eyes at a spot in one of the prison bars. He would have never agreed joining the night class, not even if the headmaster did have a night class uniform in his size. And he couldn't care less what others thought of him, or what they would think of him if he did get forcibly lumped in with the night class. Though he'd shoot himself before he'd attend any of their classes.

Which led to the subject of the obstruction that prevented him from pulling the trigger. A flash of dark brown hair with equally matching eyes flickered behind his closed eyelids. Bright, innocent eyes.

Eyes that lit up with the curious disposition of a child. (That's what drew him to her in the first place.)

Narrowed at him in annoyance. (He approved.)

Smiled at him. (Perhaps he was deluding himself. Perhaps she was looking past him.)

Trembled in fear. (His heart hurt at the thought. It was better not to think about it.)

Stared at him in pity. (He did not approve.)

Cried for him. (He told her to stop while she was ahead. She completely left him behind.)

Clouded in pain. (Maybe it was because he didn't bother moving at all.)

Darkened with the color of blood. (How did she become so far away from you? Or is it all a matter of "When?")

Gazed at him with calm indifference. (Just as she blatantly told him that she wouldn't be the same person he knew anymore.)

She was a very stubborn nuisance, always poking her nose were it didn't belong, leading him on, getting close to him. And just when he was able to accept his unreciprocated (yes, unreciprocated) feelings for her, she cut the line. And now he wasn't sure he understood their relationship anymore.

-

No, he did understand. He understood perfectly...feeling a false sort of contentment.

At least she wouldn't bother him anymore, always nagging him about not being healthy, or not socializing with other people enough, or not being happy. And she wouldn't tempt him with the scent of her sweet blood, since he found it to be disgusting.

Though if that were the case, he would've stopped at the first taste. His jaw clenched tightly, spine rigid with tension.

She was a monster, toying with humans. Toying with vampires. Toying with him. He sighed through his nose, shoulders slumping downwards in solemn comprehension.

He had been hoping to avoid this sort of conflict. To avoid people from getting close to him; or perhaps he became close to them. To avoid the emotional pain that was undeniably similar to the pain of having to suppress his carnal desires.

He did care. He cared for her, though care was probably an understatement.

She would no longer be the Yuki he knew, but he would remember that part of her. The part of her that, ironically, made him feel human.

It drove away his thoughts of suicide and self-hate, the fear of spiraling down into the hell of insanity.

And now that part of her was inside him. It was different, but it was still her. He could feel himself change in some way. He wasn't sure if it felt good or not, but the thought of having a part of Yuki with him made him feel better, as ridiculous as it was.

Despite the fact being that she always loved Kaname and only thought of himself as a brother, despite being exploited as Kaname's puppet, he loved her.

He smiled sardonically. It was probably better this way. She didn't deserve someone(_something_) like him (though Kaname wasn't his preferred choice for her).

He'd remember her until he became uncontrollable and insane, until he became a bloodthirsty monster. His smile widened slightly, as he realized the humorless joke he just made.

Maybe he was insane already, not blowing his brains out just because she caught him in his attempt to do just that.

His eyes wandered over to the gun placed near the bars. If he ended it now, he wouldn't have to feel the pain, or hers.

Not that she'd feel that sort of pain, since she had the person she loved. Even when she constantly needed his protection, being as she was weaker than him, it turned out that she made him stronger.

She didn't need him anymore to protect her, now that Kaname was there for her. And as disgusting as he found their incest relationship to be, he knew that Kaname wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

He calmly dissuaded his thoughts of suicide from his head. If he was going to live, he might as well make the best of his damned life(His? Wouldn't it be _hers_ now?). To protect her. He settled against the wall again, looking at nothing in particular.

Yes, to protect her. The lovely, little, dark-eyed nuisance. He would do it for her.

She made him feel alive again.

* * *

A/N: This will probably get more added to it. Please review if you feel I've made any errors or if you think something's missing. Criticism is welcomed.

Edit: _Fixed like Satan spawned **fluffy angel WINGS**._


End file.
